bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Лилье Барро
Глава Шуцштаффеля | Команда = Штернриттеры, Шуцштаффель | Партнёры = Жерар Валькирия, Аскин Накк ле Вар, Пернида Парнкджас | База = Варвельт | Бывшая фракция = | Бывшая должность = | Бывшая команда = | Бывшие партнёры = | Бывшая база = Зильберн | Родственники = | Образование = | Духовное оружие = Снайперская винтовка «Диаграмма» | Основной навык = Выстрел, пробивающий всё насквозь | Дебют в манге = Глава 599 (том 60) | Дебют в аниме = | Дебют в видеоигре = | Японский голос = | Русский голос = | Английский голос = | Испанский голос = }} — квинси и штернриттер «X», , Ванденрейха, а также глава Шуцштаффеля. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Украшение на перчатках Лилье Лилье — молодой чернокожий мужчина с короткими белыми волосами. На левом глазу изображение в виде оптического прицела, а сам глаз постоянно закрыт.Под длинной белой накидкой он носит белые перчатки с вышивкой в виде крылатой буквы X; светлую рубашку без рукавов с отделкой из меха на правом плече; белые брюки; штанины брюк с отсутствующими секциями на икрах, прикрепленные непосредственно к рубашке; и ботинки светлого цвета. Также он носит на голове белую, обитую мехом "треуголку" с символиками Вандерейха на боковых сторонах . Характер Лилье считает, что когда всех проигравших объединяет то, что осознание ситуации и соответствующая реакция приходят к ним слишком медленно. Кроме того, он верит в силу Яхве, заявляя, что Дворец Короля душ был обречён, уже когда Яхве просто пришёл туда. Тем не менее, он легко путается и тревожится о вещах, которые не понимает. Как последний квинси, которому Яхве даровал шрифт, Лилье считает себя лучшим творение Яхве и человеком, ближайшим к Богу; в связи с этим, он считает, что его не убьет даже Банкай Синигами. Силы и способности : Выстрелы Барро проходят сквозь любую материю и игнорируют все препятствия. При выстреле винтовка Лилье не выпускает пуль: его способность просто уничтожает всё между винтовкой и целью включительно; таким образом, закрыться от выстрела невозможно. Когда Лилье открывает оба глаза, он может использовать истинную силу оси X, что позволяет его оружию пробить что угодно и делая его тело нематериальным, после чего, все физические атаки проходят сквозь Барро, не причиняя ему каких-либо повреждений. Хотя эта сила будет работать в течение короткого промежутка времени, а именно, когда жизнь Лилье в опасности, если он открывает глаза три раза подряд во время боя, тогда ему позволено держать их открытыми на протяжении всей битвы. Снайпер-эксперт: Лилье — очень опытный стрелок. Он способен попасть в жизненно важные точки его цели, даже делая выстрелы быстро один за другим. Лилье способен вести быструю стрельбу на большие расстояния, даже по большим городам, которые окружают Дворец Короля душ. Усиленные рефлексы: У Лилье очень быстрая реакция. Во время битвы с Сюнсуей Кьёраку, когда последний пытался атаковать лезвием из тени при помощи Кагеони, Лилье сразу же подпрыгнул вверх, чтобы избежать атаки, на что Кьёраку отметил, что Лилье первый противник с которым он когда-либо сталкивался и который смог уклониться от такой атаки с первого раза. Большая духовная сила: Лилье обладает духовной силой на уровне капитанов Готея 13 или даже выше. Его сила позволяет ему сражаться с таким сильным противником, как Сюнсуй Кьёраку, практически на равных. Управление духовными частицами : Будучи квинси, Лилье может собирать духовные частицы из окружающей среды и превращать их в оружие. Духовное оружие Диаграмма: Духовное оружие Лилье принимает форму большой черной винтовки, которую он носит на спине под своим плащом. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso. *'Хайлиг Пфайль': Лилье может стрелять пулеподобными хайльг пфайль, используя своё ружьё. Заряды достаточно сильны, чтобы уничтожить здания, окружающие Дворец Короля Душ одним своим выстрелом. Кирио Хикифуне предположила, что эти пули являются сильно сжатой Рейши . Как ни странно, данный заряд может быть отражён (разрезан) очень острым мечом, наподобие Саяфуши . Фольштендиг квинси Зилиил: * The X-Axis: Активировав Фольштендиг Лилье может выпускать несколько выстрелов в противника из отверстий в его крыльях. Когда его сила активирована, Лилье постоянно находится в состоянии неосязаимости, что делает его практически неуязвимым к физическим повреждениям или даже Кидо. Стреляя из всех шести отверстий в крыльях сразу, Лилье создаёт взрыв достаточно мощный, чтобы взорвать большую часть города во Дворце Короля (Варвельт). * Телепортация: Лилье может телепортироваться в другое место, где он выпускает спиралевидный круг, который превращается в его тело. * Полёт: Используя свои крылья, Лилье может оставаться неподвижным и летать по воздуху. * Истинная Форма Регенерации: Если голова Лилье будет удалена из его тела, он не умрёт. Вместо этого он перейдет в истинную форму Зилиила. В этой форме он получает не только новую, светлокожую голову с зачесанными назад волосами, как у человека, но и глаза, нос и клюв как у совы. Его нимб резко уменьшается в размерах и он получает шипы. Кроме того шея Лилье вытягивается, напоминая тело змеи с мехом на спине. Слабость События и сражения *Королевская охрана против Ванденрейха — победа *Оэцу Нимайя против Шуцштаффеля — поражение *Свержение Короля душ *Сюнсуй Кьёраку против Лилье Барро — ничья *Нанао Исе против Лилье Барро — поражение Цитаты |Отбился от стаи — значит умер.}} Ссылки Навигация en:Lille Barro Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Ванденрейх Категория:Штернриттеры Категория:Умершие Категория:Незавершенные статьи